Aquello que no te dije
by Mist221b
Summary: John consigue una nueva novia, Mary. Sherlock, sintiéndose levemente despechado, decide empezar un nuevo experimento: descubrir el porqué de la obsesión de John por las mujeres. Sherlock se transforma en Mary y toma su lugar en una cita con John a Hogsmeade. (Huffle!John, Sly!Lock.)
1. Capitulo 1

**Capitulo 1**

* * *

Sherlock se hizo paso por la sala común de Hufflepuff, solo los más jóvenes le miraron con pánico al ver la temida corbata verde, los demás, ya acostumbrados a su invasión no le hicieron caso. A Sherlock le dio igual y se encamino hasta los dormitorios de los chicos.

Llego hasta la puerta con el letrero que indicaba séptimo curso y sin ningún pudor abrió la puerta de golpe. En la habitación solo estaba John, sentado en su cama leyendo una _(aburrida)_ novela muggle.

―Merlín Sherlock ―mustio John cerrando el libro y colocándose una mano en el pecho ―, me has dado un susto de muerte.

Sherlock puso los ojos.

―Dudo que sea para tanto John ―dijo el joven Slytherin acercándose a la cama de John ― ¿De muerte, realmente John?

― ¿Qué quieres Sherlock? ―le pregunto John regresando a su libro ― Sabes que no puedes entrar aquí, es solo para Hufflepuff.

― ¿Y tú sabes que has estado repitiendo lo mismo desde hace cuatro años? ―le pregunto de vuelta ― No deberías molestarte en gastar saliva repitiéndote, ya sabes…

―Sí, si ―le interrumpió John dejando el libro en la mesilla ―, ya sé que odias repetirte.

Sherlock sonrió ligeramente, entonces recordó el porqué había ido a buscar a su amigo. La sonrisa desapareció y se recordó a si mismo que estaba molesto con John por haberle dejado plantado la anterior noche.

― ¿Y bien? ―le pregunto John cruzándose de brazos.

― ¿Se puede saber dónde estabas ayer por la tarde? ―ataco Sherlock con molestia cruzándose de brazos también, John frunció el ceño confundido ―Habíamos quedo ayer a las ocho frente al gran comedor. Te estuve esperando bastante rato John. ―Le acuso con enfado recordando los interminables minutos que estuvo esperando al rubio hasta que comprendió que John no aparecería.

―Sherlock, realmente deberías empezar a escucharme con más frecuencia ―le contesto John con molestia.

Sherlock abrió la boca sorprendido para volver a cerrarla en cuanto se dio cuenta, esperaba una disculpa, un _lo siento Sherlock no volverá pasar_, pero en cambio John se enfadaba, nunca dejara de sorprenderle.

―Te dije que en el desayuno que no podía ir ―continuo John al ver que Sherlock no le contestaría ―. Pero tú estabas demasiado liado con tus pensamientos y ese odioso libro de trigonometría.

Sherlock ofendido frunció los labios, John suspiro y se cruzo de piernas para hacerle sitio en su cama, y como de costumbre Sherlock se subió a ella sin decir una palabra. Se cruzo de piernas imitando a John.

―La trigonometría no es estúpida John, es increíble, las matemáticas lo son. ―repuso Sherlock con molestia, John no entendía, para él era algo común, un mago con descendencia muggle no podía entender lo fascinante que era.

―Esto no tiene nada que ver con eso Sherlock, se trata de que una vez más me hayas ignorado. ―le reprendió John.

Sherlock se negó a disculparse aun sabiendo que eso sería lo correcto, pero él había venido primero pidiendo disculpas y no iba acabar siendo al revés.

― ¿Y que era tan importante como para dejarme plantado? ―le pregunto Sherlock con indiferencia.

―Una vez más Sherlock, no te deje plantado. Te avise y encima te dije a donde iba y con quien.

Sherlock le miro cuando oyó el quién. Sus ojos registraron el aspecto de John en una mirada evaluadora, John sabiendo lo que hacia se resintió e incluso abrió los brazos y los extendió hacia los lados.

― ¿Una mujer? ―le pregunto Sherlock con fastidio ― ¿Me dejaste plantado por ir a una cita con una hembra? ¿De verdad, John?

John puso los ojos pero sonrió ligeramente. Recogió sus brazos y los dejo en su regazo.

―La primera cita de hecho ―comento John alegremente ―, el próximo fin de semana volvemos a quedar.

―Te necesito el fin de semana ―exclamo Sherlock horrorizado.

―No, no lo haces.

―Íbamos a ir a recoger unas cuantas belladonas en el bosque para una de las pociones que tengo en mente. ¿Sabes que estoy a un paso de crear una nueva poción, John? ―parloteo Sherlock con indignación, sin comprender porque John se perdería algo así ― Podrías acabar con este experimento.

―Dudo mucho que mi compañía ayude a sacar la poción adelante, Sherlock ―le contesto John con diversión―. Estoy seguro que la sacaras adelante tú solo.

― ¿De todas formas que es tan importante? ―le pregunto Sherlock sin comprender ― ¿Qué te puede dar ella que no te pueda dar yo?

John no respondió a su pregunta, sin embargo le sonrió tristemente sin dejar de mirar a Sherlock a los ojos. Sherlock aun comprendió menos.

―Lo siento Sherlock, pero voy a ir a la cita con Mary.

* * *

_Bueno, esto es para Jawn, que lo pidió por su cumpleaños. Siento mucho haber tardado tanto, pero aquí esta, y lo bueno (o no) es que la historia tiene varios capítulos que iré subiendo en cuanto pueda. Espero que te vallan gustando :)_


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2**

* * *

John no fue con él ese sábado, ni siquiera estuco con él toda la mañana y tarde del día siguiente, no fue hasta la hora de la cena de ese mismo día cuando John se acerco con una sonrisa estúpida en la cara que Sherlock supo que algo andaba muy mal.

― ¡Sherlock! ―le saludo John sentándose frente a él, algunos Slytherin gruñeron ante la invasión de un tejón en su mesa, Sherlock les miro con enfado y al instante dejaron de quejarse, John le miro agradecido ―Gracias.

―No me las des, no es mi culpa que sean unos idiotas. ―le respondió Sherlock regresando a su libro de matemáticas avanzadas.

―Deberías comer, ya sabes. Mike me ha dicho que ayer no te vio aquí así que supongo que te quedarías en tu habitación con plantas venenosas y no probarías bocado. ―la voz de John sonaba cariñosa, la alegría se dejaba notar en cada poro de su piel, Sherlock respiro profundamente para no ponerse a gritar.

― ¿No vas a preguntarme qué tal me ha ido? ―le pregunto John aparentando indiferencia picando de las patatas de su plato.

Sherlock puso los ojos y se evito la molestia de recordarle que él podía saberlo todo con solo mirarlo.

John suspiro.

―Pregunta estúpida, mi culpa ―dijo resentimiento ―Pues para tú información, y por si no lo has deducido ya, ayer le pedí a Mary que fuera mi novia.

―Y supongo que ha dicho que si ―dijo Sherlock con burla.

John asintió con entusiasmo, Sherlock suspiro, esta no había sido la primera vez que John había tenido novia, en cuarto, un año después de conocerse, John había salido con Sarah Sawyer, una Ravenclaw del mismo año, con la que había durado el número exacto de dos semanas. La siguiente había sido un año después, Sherlock no recordaba su nombre ni su casa pero si lo molesta que había sido. Con suerte no duro poco más de un mes.

Después de las dos primeras John no tuvo ninguna novia oficial más, pero Sherlock sabía que había estado con más de una sin compromiso alguno. Y a pesar de todo ese historial de mujeres, Sherlock aun no comprendía la importancia de buscar la compañía de una hembra, no de la forma en la que John las buscaba.

―Creo que esta es la correcta Sherlock ―comento John con suavidad ―. Mary es perfecta, incluso creo que os llevaríais bien ―confeso John con confianza.

Sherlock ni siquiera sabía quién era Mary, pero sabía sin dudar que no le caería bien. Nadie que le privara de tiempo con John le podría caer bien. Jamás. Nunca. Pero eso John no tenia porque saberlo, así que no le dijo nada. No quería acabar con su alegría.

Sherlock se encogió de hombros.

―Si tú lo dices, John.

―Por supuesto ―le respondió con una sonrisa ―. Ahora come. ―le ordeno con firmeza empujando el plato hacia él.

Sherlock le sonrió y acepto el plato. Por lo menos esto no había cambiado.

oOo

Las cosas cambiaron de hecho, al contrario que las otras veces en las que John había tenido novia, Sherlock y John dejaron de verse tan a menudo.

Sherlock ni siquiera conocía a la mujer que le estaba robando el único amigo que tenia, y no era porque John ni hubiese querido. Sherlock huía cada vez que la presentación se hacía inminente. Él la había visto por supuesto, pero de lejos.

Era una Gryffindor de sexto curso, menuda, más baja que John y con una cabellera rubia que no le llegaba a los hombros. Era una chica sencilla, aparentemente aburrida y sin nada que ocultar.

Dos semanas después de que hubieran empezado a salir, y habiendo estado más de dos días enteros sin ver a John, Sherlock ignoro la cena y salió en su busca. Si a esa hora John no estaba cenando en su mesa estaría en su habitación, así que se dirigió hacia la sala común de los Hufflepuff.

La verdad era que todo empezaba a molestar de verdad a Sherlock, a tal punto que no sabía que estaba pasando con él. Quería acabar con esa molestia en su pecho que sentía cuando hablaba con John y al instante se daba cuenta de que no estaba con él.

Con agilidad se abrió paso por el barril que le llevaba a la sala común, la cual estaba totalmente vacía. Sherlock lo agradeció y con rapidez se dirigió al cuarto de John esperando encontrarlo allí.

John estaba allí, pero Mary también. Y por nada del mundo había esperado encontrarse con lo que se encontró.

― ¡Demonios Sherlock! ―exclamo John en cuanto se percato de su presencia.

Mary dejo escapar un pequeño grito de susto y se bajo de encima de John, por suerte para todos aun mantenía toda su ropa, lo que no podía decirse de John, el que no parecía encontrar su maldita camiseta.

Sherlock se quedo donde estaba, estático, como una piedra. La molestia de su pecho regreso más molesta que nunca y tuvo que aparar la vista de John cuando empezó a sentir sus mejillas colorearse. Él nunca se sonrojaba ¡Por el amor de Merlín!

― ¿Sherlock qué narices haces aquí? ―le pregunto John entre enfadado y avergonzado.

Sherlock se atrevió a mirar de nuevo para ver que John había recuperado su camiseta y que Mary se había colocado bien la ropa. Sin embargo evitaba mirarle sonrojada de arriba abajo.

John también estaba sonrojado y muy incomodo, Sherlock advirtió un bulto en sus pantalones que provoco un extraño calor en lo bajo de su estomago, John siguió su mira y maldijo entre dientes aceptando la almohada que Mary le decidía.

―Pensé que solo los Hufflepuff podían entrar aquí ―se atrevió a comentar Sherlock.

―No vallas por ahí Sherlock ―le advirtió John.

Mary pareció encontrar divertido esto porque dejo escapar una sonrisa. Sherlock la miro con molestia.

―Lo siento, pero creo que nuestra reunión no podía haber sido peor ―comento Mary mirándolo a los ojos. Sherlock le dio su primera mirada de verdad, de más cerca. Sus ojos eran marrones, grandes y expresivos ―. Encantada de conocerte al fin, Sherlock, John me ha hablado mucho de ti.

Sherlock miro a John que aun sonrojado bajo la cabeza fijando su mirada en la almohada.

―Es un placer Mary ―mintió Sherlock ―. Ojala nos hubiéramos encontrados en otras circunstancias menos vergonzosas. ―le dijo con una mueca.

Mary le regalo una sonrisa y asintió estando de acuerdo con él. John carraspeo.

―Hablando de situaciones vergonzosas, Sherlock ―le dijo John con suavidad ― Creo que será mejor que te vayas, los chicos no tardaran en subir, y…, eh, bueno, te veré mañana ¿vale?

Sherlock asintió irritado.

―Adiós Sherlock ―se despidió de él Mary.

Sherlock no la miro, solo miro a John hasta que se dio la vuelta y se fue por donde había venido.

Se fue a su habitación sin cenar. Esa noche no durmió y mucho menos vio a John al día siguiente.


	3. Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3**

* * *

Era difícil de explicar porque evitaba a John, Sherlock no entendía que ocurría con él ni porque John actuaba como lo hacía ni porque estaba con Mary.

Esa noche en la que había pillado a los dos en medio de lo que parecía conducir al sexo, Sherlock había estado investigando, había decidido dejarle espacio a John, porque al parecer parecía no querer verle. Aunque eso, no era de extrañar, cuatro años habían sido mucho tiempo para que alguien le aguantase. No podía quejarse.

Sherlock se encontraba sentado contra un árbol a los pies del lago, leía otro libro muggle, esta vez de física. Fascinante de igual manera.

Tan ensimismado estaba en su lectura que no fue hasta que John le empujo con el hombro que se dio cuenta que John se había sentado a su lado y que estaba _solo._

― ¿Por qué me evitas? ―le pregunto John sin mirarle.

―No sé de qué me hablas.

―Oh vamos, llevo una semana entera sin verte ni un pelo ―dijo John con exasperación.

―Me ves en clase, por si no lo recuerdas compartimos varias ―le respondió Sherlock con tranquilidad sin dejar de mirar a su libro, el que obviamente no estaba leyendo.

―Sí, pero te las apañas para estar lo más alejado de mi posible, dime ¿con que has chantajeado al podre Dimmock para que se siente contigo?

Sherlock arrugo la nariz, John le miro entonces y él no pudo evitar mirarle también.

―Me ofendes John.

―Dímelo.

Sherlock suspiro y cerró el libro, inútilmente podía fingir leerlo ahora.

―Digamos que al director no le gustaría saber de sus escapadas al bosque prohibido ―le respondió Sherlock doblando sus rodillas y abrazándolas contra su pecho.

John resoplo.

―No puedes chantajearle con el fin de que se siente contigo en clase, está mal Sherlock, debe de estar asustado de que le digas algo, mucho de hecho, es una falta muy grave.

―No voy a decir nada ―se burlo Sherlock.

―Pero eso él no lo sabe.

―Obviamente.

John suspiro y volvió a mirarle, no parecía muy feliz, tenía ojeras y no parecía haber dormido muy bien en esos días.

― ¿Por qué me evitas, Sherlock? ―le pregunto con cuidado ― ¿Es por lo de Mary?

Sherlock no le respondió, a su parecer parecía bastante obvio.

―No deberías haber entrado así, podrías haber llamado, siento que hayas tenido que ver…

―No es por eso John ―le interrumpió Sherlock con irritación.

― ¿Entonces qué es? ―le pregunto preocupado― ¿Ya te has aburrido de mi? ―le pregunto con voz temblorosa.

Sherlock frunció el ceño confundido, y rápidamente miro a John que le devolvía la mirada con dolor.

―Realmente eres un idiota John Watson ―le reprendió Sherlock con enfado, ¿Cómo había siquiera llegado a esa conclusión? ―No seas estúpido, nunca me aburriría de ti ―John pareció aliviado, y relajo los hombros ―Eres tú el que no quiere estar conmigo, por eso te ahorro el problema de tener que inventar excusas.

Ahora John parecía el confundido.

― ¿Espera que…? ―pregunto desplazándose para quedar frente a él ―Yo nunca… ¡Me encanta estar contigo Sherlock!

―Eso no es lo que parece, desde que estas con Mary…

― ¿Ese es el problema? ―le pregunto interrumpiéndole ― Sherlock, mira, ella es mi novia y me gusta, me gusta mucho ―le dijo con cuidado ―, y tú también me gustas ―le aseguro cuando Sherlock abrió la boca para hablar―. Sé que los primeros días fueron raros, diferentes, porque ya no pasábamos juntos tanto tiempo. Pero no es culpa mía, tú desaparecías en cada ocasión que aparecía con Mary. No tengo porque elegir, Sherlock, no es o tú o ella. Necesito que entiendas esto. No es uno u otro, ¿comprendes?

Sherlock asintió sin ninguna otra opción.

―Bien, podemos estar los tres en ciertas ocasiones, y en otras estar tú y yo solos. Quizás en ocasiones sientas que estoy más con ella que contigo ―le explico ―, pero eso no significa que quiera estar menos contigo.

Sherlock asintió con comprensión, pensando en lo fácil que se solucionaría todo si John dejara de ver a Mary y todo volviera a ser como antes.

―Yo…bueno, te he echado de menos Sherlock ―le confesó John con timidez.

―Yo también a ti ―se aventuro a decirle incomodo, John le miro con una sonrisa y volvió a colocarse junto a él, apoyado en el mismo tronco.

―Lo siento Sherlock, no volverá a pasar ―le aseguro John inclinándose hacia su hombro hasta descansar la cabeza en él.

Sherlock le miro con sorpresa pero se relajo ante el toque. No dudo en la palabra de John, y se sintió molesto consigo mismo por haber pensado que John prefería no verle.

―Mary no es tan mala ―le confesó Sherlock con cuidado, John inclino la cabeza sin soltarse del contacto para mirarle con sorpresa ―, aunque todavía no sé porque tienes que salir con ella.

John dejo escapar una pequeña risita y volvió a mirar al frente.

― ¿Recuerdas esa noche en mi habitación cuando nos pillaste en mi cama? ―le pregunto John, Sherlock asintió con molestia ―Bueno, no es toda la razón de porque salgo con ella, pero es una parte importante.

―Sexo.

―Sí y no, es más sentirse querido, incluso deseado, y el placer, el saber que eres capaz de dárselo a otra persona es muy bueno, Sherlock.

Sherlock no evito su mueca de asco, los recuerdos de esa noche volvieron a su mente, los labios rojos de John, el pelo despeinado de ella… totalmente asqueroso. No había intentado ni siquiera borrarlo de su mente, cualquier cosa relacionada con John era imposible de eliminar.

― ¿Nunca has querido a alguien de ese modo? ―le pregunto John con timidez ― ¿Alguna chica te ha atraído alguna vez?

Sherlock arrugo la nariz pensando en lo estúpido que era esa pregunta.

― ¿Chicas? ―pregunto con confusión ―No, no es realmente mi área.

John se quedo en silencio y Sherlock noto como abrió la boca dos veces hasta que se decidió a hablar.

― ¿Algún chico entonces? ―le pregunto con mucho cuidado y con un tono avergonzado ―Lo cual está bien, ya sabes.

―Se que está bien ―le respondió Sherlock con firmeza.

― ¿Así que hay algún chico?

―No ―le respondió Sherlock con confusión, sin saber cómo habían llegado hasta ese punto. John y él no hablaban de estas trivialidades, aunque Sherlock sabía que John se lo había preguntado a si mismo alguna vez.

―Bien, bien ―respondió John relajándose de nuevo ―Si lo hay, me lo dirás ¿verdad?

―Por supuesto ―le confirmo con duda, todo era bastante absurdo, Sherlock dudaba que alguien llamara de tal forma su atención.

Pero John pareció conforme con su respuesta, se relajo de nuevo contra su hombro e incluso se acomodo mejor en su sitio. Sherlock se aventuro a hacer lo mismo sin saber muy bien que era lo normal en estas situaciones.

Entonces recordó que él no era normal y que nunca se preocupaba por esas cosas. Así pues Sherlock se relajo contra John y dejo su cabeza descansar encima de la de su amigo. John no dijo palabra, pero Sherlock lo noto sonreír.

Ninguno de los dos hablo durante los siguientes minutos.

oOo

A la mañana siguiente Sherlock bajo al gran comedor para descubrir que John ya estaba sentado donde él solía sentarse, le esperaba con una sonrisa sin dejarse intimidar por las miradas de las otras serpientes. Sherlock sonrió instintivamente al verle tan impenetrable con su sonrisa amable y descarada.

―Buenos días Sherlock ―le saludo John.

Sherlock le respondió al saludo y se sentó frente a él, al instante John empujo un plato frente a él.

―Come, sé que no lo has hecho en un par de días.

Sherlock puso los ojos.

―Sí, mama ―se burlo.

―Si así fuera, lo ibas a tener claro jovencito ―le respondió John con una sonrisa divertida.

Sherlock hizo una mueca sarcástica pero alcanzo su tenedor y acepto comer, de todas formas ya tenía pensarlo hacerlo.

―Bueno, cuéntame genio, ¿Qué tal fue la poción? ―le pregunto John con cuidado, como si temiera sacar el tema y al mismo tiempo estuviera avergonzado de no saberlo ― ¿Salió como pensabas?

―Se podría decir que no ―contesto Sherlock con pesar, la maldita planta no había sido la correcta. ―La poción no admite ese tipo de planta, reacciono nada más echarla al caldero.

John frunció los labios con compasión.

― ¿Te exploto encima no es así? ―le pregunto John con guasa.

Sherlock le iba a responder justo cuando Mary llego a la mesa por el lado de John.

―Hola John ―le saludo besándolo en la mejilla, John le sonrió y Mary se sentó a su lado en la mesa, Sherlock no intento camuflar su mirada de fastidio. ―Hola Sherlock ―le saludo con una sonrisa tímida.

―Hola ―saludo secamente regresando a su plato, el que había pasado a ser la cosa más fascinante del gran comedor en un segundo.

―Espero no interrumpir nada importante ―comento Mary, Sherlock puso los ojos ante el estúpido intento de empezar una conversación.

―Sherlock estaba a punto de contarme como su intento de poción le exploto en la cara ―le explico John para su horror.

―No, no lo era ―le reprendió Sherlock molesto.

― ¿Una nueva poción? ―le pregunto Mary con curiosidad ― John me ha dicho que te gusta experimentar, que eres una especie de científico.

Sherlock le lanzo a John una mirada de advertencia pero este le ignoro totalmente.

― ¿Qué más te ha dicho tu querido _novio_? ―pregunto con sarcasmo.

―También me ha dicho que eres todo un genio ―continuo Mary sin notar el sarcasmo, Sherlock la miro con una ceja arqueada ―Al parecer después de tu primer curso aquí te adelantaron varios cursos, eso es bastante fascinante.

―Sí lo es ―estuvo de acuerdo John ― Ahora debería estar en quinto, preparando sus TIMOS, en cambio aquí está, a punto de acabar el curso y examinarse de los EXTASIS.

Sherlock puso los ojos pero sonrió interiormente, John siempre había estado orgulloso de él por ello y más de una vez le había dado las gracias a su intelecto, mediantes sutiles insinuaciones, pues sin él quizás no se hubieran conocido.

―Bueno, creo que he interrumpido el comienzo de una gran historia ―comento Mary alegremente ―Sherlock, que no te detenga mi presencia. Me encantaría saber de esa nueva poción y de la explosión.

Sherlock miro a John con cansancio, este le dio una sonrisa suplicante a la cual Sherlock no era inmune. Sherlock suspiro y empezó a relatar.


	4. Capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4**

* * *

Llego la temida navidad y con ella su estúpido baile. Año tras año antes de que los alumnos se fueran a sus casas se organizaba en el gran comedor un baile.

Sherlock tan solo había ido a dos de ellos, uno porque le obligo John y al otro por el bien de un caso por el cual había tenido que espiar a un joven Ravenclaw. Pero este año no pensaba ir, no, él se quedaría en su cuarto, donde nadie le molestaría y volvería a probar la poción con la otra planta que había recogido.

O al menos ese era el plan, (¡bastante tenía con ver a John y Mary sobre una base diaria como para soportarlos acaramelados!) hasta que vino John con la misma cara de cachorrito perdido, de cual Sherlock debía empezar a resistir, y le había pedido, ¡no! suplicado para que fuera. Y allí estaba, con un traje de lazo apoyado en una mesa viendo como John y Mary bailaban.

Los dos aun seguían juntos para incomprensión de Sherlock, no era razonable, John tendría que haber empezado a ver que no necesitaba a las mujeres y estar con él cada momento.

― ¿Agradable velada, hermano?

Sherlock gruño y se giro para enfrentarse a su hermano. Mycroft le sonreía bajo una copa de whisky de fuego.

― ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ―le gruño Sherlock dejando su copa en la mesa.

―Representando al ministerio ―le contesto con una sonrisa suficiente.

―Ya veo que ahora te utilizan como su sabueso ―se burlo Sherlock sentándose en el taburete de la mesa.

Miro a John que aun seguía bailando sin saber que su estúpido hermano había decidido venir y amargarle. Esto no hizo más que molestarle más, John debería estar allí con él.

Mycroft siguió su mirada con satisfacción ignorando su anterior comentario.

―Oh, ya veo que el señorito Watson a encontrado una nueva amiga ―parloteo con gusto, Sherlock gruño por lo bajo ―. Esta está durando más de lo previsto, ¿no es así?

―Eso no es asunto tuyo, Mycroft ―se defendió Sherlock.

Mycroft dejo escapar una carcajada cruel.

―Eres adorable ―comento sin dejar de mirar a John ―, aunque no creo que entiendas porque.

―Mycroft, haz un favor al mundo y piérdete ―exclamo Sherlock levándose, había pensando en ignorarle, pero huir parecía lo mejor en este momento viendo que John no vendría a salvarlo.

―Supongo que es molesto, ver como poco a poco se va de tu lado ―comento Mycroft mirando a sus pies, Sherlock frunció el ceño y paro en su sitio ―, y todo por no poder darle lo que necesita.

―No sé de qué hablas.

Mycroft levanto la cara y lo miro con una sonrisa. Las tripas se le revolvieron y sintió nauseas. Y justo cuando por fin iba a irse, unos brazos le atacaron por la espalda rodeándole los hombros.

― ¡Sherlock! ―exclamo John con fatiga ―, ven a bailar.

―Buenas noches, John ―saludo Mycroft llamando la atención de John.

―Mycroft, hola, si ―dijo John con aturdimiento.

― ¿Pasando una agradable velada?

―Si de hecho ―le respondió John sin soltarle ―bueno, Mycroft, me alegro de verte, pero tu hermano necesita diversión.

―No te detendré ―le aseguro con una sonrisa.

Sherlock hizo una mueca y se dejo llevar hasta la pista de baile. Mary les estaba esperando con otra chica, Sherlock la identifico como una Ravenclaw de sexto curso. No recordaba su nombre.

― ¡Sherlock! –grito Mary atreves de la música ―Esta es Molly ―la presento empujándola frente a él. John apretó su agarre. ―Molly, este es Sherlock.

La chica, Molly, le miraba sonrojada atreves de todas esas luces y le dio una especie de sonrisa temida.

― ¿Quieres…quieres bailar conmigo?—le pregunto ella con timidez, Mary en su espalda le sonreía con todos los dientes.

Sherlock la miro con asombro, a ella y a Mary, y todo quedo claro. Mary estaba haciendo de casamentera, y John no lo estaba evitado.

Un dolor se implanto en su pecho y para consternación de la chica Sherlock negó fervientemente con la cabeza. Mary abrió la boca con horror, pero a Sherlock no le importo.

Se soltó del agarre de John y sin mirar a nadie salió corriendo del comedor.

oOo

Al día siguiente se fue a casa por Navidad sin despedirse de John, estaba enfadado con él, no podía creer que John esperara que fuera como él, común, que creyera que necesitaba una mujer.

¿Para qué? Ya tenía a John, o al menos así era antes de que Mary apareciera.

Mycroft había dicho que él no podía darle lo que él necesitaba, y además había insinuado que si pudiera quizás John no se molestaría en ir en busca de las mujeres.

Así pues, Sherlock había decidido encontrar aquello que le faltaba para recuperar a su John y que no saliera a buscarlo en mujeres. Pero primero tenía que saber que era ese algo, y para saberlo solo tenía una idea: _Convertirse en una mujer y descubrirlo._

Pero no en una mujer cualquiera, sino en Mary. Y así, pasando tiempo con John convertida en ella llegaría a la solución.

¡Brillante!

No por nada era un genio.

* * *

_Bueno, ¡vamos llegando al nudo de esta historia! Un par más y tendremos a un Sherlock convertido en Mary... _

_Espero que os valla gustando :)_


	5. Capitulo 5

**Capitulo 5**

* * *

Sherlock estaba tumbado en su cama con sus manos sobre sus labios cuando oyó unos pasos diferentes a los que podrían oírse en su casa pero absolutamente reconocibles para él.

Sin moverse de su sitio espero a que John llegara ante su puerta y, como había previsto, entrara sin llamar.

―Bueno, me alegra saber que no estás muerto ―comento con ironía cerrando la puerta tras de sí, Sherlock siguió sin mirarle― Cinco días Sherlock, cinco malditos días sin comunicarte conmigo.

― ¿Cinco días ya? ―pregunto con aburrimiento― El tiempo se pasa rapidísimo.

John respiro profundamente y se paso la mano por los ojos.

―He tenido que contactar con tu hermano para que me trajera aquí personalmente.

―Muy valiente por tu parte venir aquí por cierto ―comento Sherlock levantándose de un salto de su cama y afrentándose a John por primera vez ―. Un pequeño tejón en medio de un nido de serpientes.

John compuso una mueca pero no dijo nada, aparto la mirada de Sherlock y recorrió con ella toda su habitación.

―Tu habitación en Hogwarts está más ordenada ―comento con burla deteniendo su mirada en el montón de libros y papales a los pies de su escritorio.

―Es un desastre organizado ―contradijo Sherlock volviendo a sentarse en su cama.

―Ya, supongo que viene bien saber que calzoncillos están limpios y cuáles no ―repuso John con una sonrisa señalando el rincón junto a la puerta donde su ropa sucia esperaba la llegada de alguno de sus elfos domésticos.

―Madre les ha dado fiesta a los elfos domésticos hasta la fiesta de fin de año ―murmuro sonrojándose.

John rio y se acerco hacia él, con una mirada interrogativa miro el sitio vacante a su lado, Sherlock acepto con un asentimiento y John se sentó a su lado apoyándose en el cabecero.

―Tienes una cama enorme ―comento John mirando hacia su estomago.

― ¿Este es tu intento de entablar una conversación? ―le pregunto Sherlock con disgusto.

John suspiro.

―Puede ser, no se…―murmuro ―. No has leído ninguna de mis cartas, las lechuzas me las devolvían Sherlock, ¿tanto te molesto lo de Molly? ―le pregunto con una mirada preocupada.

Sherlock le devolvió la mirada. A decir verdad la emoción por el nuevo experimento borro todo tipo de enfado hacia John e incluso hacia Mary, y ahora lo único que le importaba era centrarse en su experimento y recuperar a John.

―Te dije que esa no era mi área John, no necesito ni quiero una chica ― le respondió Sherlock con sinceridad ―, supongo que me molesto que intentaras que así fuera.

―Lo siento, ya se lo dije a Mary pero se empeño y Molly estaba emocionada por conocerte, ¿sabes? Te tiene en una especie de pedestal.

Sherlock encogió su nariz en un intento por recordar un momento compartido con esa chica.

―Ni siquiera sé quién es, creo que no la había visto nunca antes del baile ―se quejo.

―Pues ella al parecer sí que te había visto a ti, Sherlock no eres alguien que puede pasar mucho desapercibido…

― ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ―le pregunto extrañado, Sherlock se volvió hacia John para encontrarle sonrojado.

―Bueno, eres muy inteligente Sherlock, y ella, bueno…, ella es una Ravenclaw así que supongo que aprecia la inteligencia. Y bueno…

― ¿Y bueno que?

―Eres atractivo… ―murmuro John con cuidado.

― ¿Atractivo? ―pregunto Sherlock extrañado.

Apenas acababa de pasar la pubertad y eso había dejado extraños rasgos en él, que ni siquiera se había parado a pensar que pudieran ser atractivos. Es decir, era delgaducho con extremidades demasiado largas y, a su parecer, con cara de caballo. Por no hablar de sus ojos, que no parecían ponerse de acuerdo con que color tener, y su pelo, un lio de rizos indomables, pero según John era atractivo…

― ¿Crees que soy atractivo? ―le pregunto con curiosidad.

John pareció encogerse ante su mirada, sus orejas se colorearon y su boca se abrió y cerró varias veces como un pez. Tenía un aspecto tierno que no pudo más que divertirle.

―Yo… Sherlock, eh, si sí, lo creo ―tartamudeo avergonzado, Sherlock sonrió ampliamente ―. ¿Por qué crees que la gente te mira y busca tu atención inútilmente o hasta que les insultas?

Sherlock frunció el ceño recordando ahora las muchas chicas que rondaban a su alrededor contoneándose y sonriendo de manera estúpida.

― ¿Así qué crees que es por eso que la gente busca mi atención y me mira más de lo que se puede considerar normal? ―pregunto con curiosidad, si esto era verdad podía usarlo en sus investigaciones. John asintió con un leve movimiento. ― ¿Por eso estás conmigo entonces? ―le pidió Sherlock de repente sorprendiendo a John ― ¿Por mi aparente belleza?

Sherlock le miraba con seriedad aparentando estar dolido, traicionado… Tuvo efecto, John frunció el ceño con confusión y enfado.

― ¿¡Que!? –exclamo enderezándose de la cama y acabando frente a él de rodillas ―No, por supuesto que no Sherlock, ¿Cómo puedes llegar a pensar eso? Era mucho más que una cara bonita…

Sherlock sonrió ampliamente sin poder evitarlo, John le miro con incredibilidad.

―Eres una pequeña serpiente astuta ―exclamo John con una sonrisa en los labios.

―Y una cara bonita al parecer ―se burlo Sherlock riéndose.

―Oh, cállate.

Sherlock siguió riéndose y fue cuando John aprovechándose agarro una de las dos almohadas y la estrelló en todo el pecho de Sherlock. Sherlock le miro con asombro y esta vez fue John quien se echo a reír.

John volvió a atacarle antes de que Sherlock pudiera reaccionar, esta vez su golpe fue dirigido a la cabeza. Los rizos de Sherlock saltaron aun más despeinados.

―Oh pequeño tejón incauto ―murmuro Sherlock con una sonrisa agarrando su propia almohada.

Sherlock nunca había hecho algo parecido pero a su entender no podía ser tan difícil.

Con un golpe certero se anticipo al próximo golpe de John dándole en el hombro derecho provocando que este se tambaleara. John intento mantenerse derecho pero previendo el siguiente golpe de Sherlock lo golpeo agarrando la almohada con una sola mano mientras que la otra soportaba su peso en la cama.

Las dos almohadas chocaron entre sí provocando las risas de los dos. El próximo golpe fue el de John, que tomando ventaja de la risa de Sherlock, se enderezo hasta quedas de rodillas en la cama y lo golpeo con fuerza en el hombro izquierdo.

Sherlock se tambaleo y se derrumbo en la cama pero eso no evito que lanzara otro almohadazo hacia la cabeza de John.

Después de un rato pegándose con las almohadas y de no parar de reír los dos se derrumbaron en la cama.

Los dos intentaron recuperar el aliento con una sonrisa, estaban brazo con brazo con los pies en la cabecera de la cama y la cabeza en dirección a la puerta. Ambos miraban hacia el techo con diversión.

Sherlock volvió la cabeza hacia John, quien con las mejillas coloreadas miraba al techo con felicidad. Sherlock se mordió el labio, John era verdaderamente guapo.

Fue como una revelación que en el fondo ya sabía que existía. Siempre había estado allí pero ahora, en ese instante, Sherlock lo sabía con certeza, su amigo era hermoso.

―John ―le llamo.

John volvió la cabeza hacia él y le sonrió.

― ¿Si, Sherlock?

―Yo también creo eres atractivo ―le confesó.

La sonrisa de John creció, al igual que su sonrojo. Sherlock se lamio los labios.

―Gracias Sherlock ―le agradeció con cariño ―. Eso viniendo de ti es un mundo.

Sherlock sonrió y juguetonamente le guiño un ojo.

Entonces, el taconeo irreconocible de su madre se dejo oír atreves de la puerta. Sherlock gruño y una enorme necesidad de esconder a John creció en él.

―Mi madre ―anuncio Sherlock con fastidio.

John frunció el ceño confuso hasta que oyó por si mismo las pisadas, y con rapidez intento levantarse de la cama. Pero su madre ya había abierto la puerta sin darle tiempo a levantarse.

―John querido, había oído que habías llegado ―comento su madre con la elegancia que le caracterizaba ―. Las rías no han hecho más que confírmalo querido, solo Merlín sabe hace cuando no se oían risas por estos lares.

―Madre… ―le advirtió con poca voz.

―Es un placer volver a verla señora Holmes ―John se adelanto hacia ella bajo su atenta mirada ―. Espero no causar problema.

Su madre rio con sinceridad, Sherlock frunció el ceño.

―No digas tonterías John, eres más que bienvenido en esta casa ―le aseguro su madre con una ligera malicia ―. Es más, estaría encantada que decidieras acompañarnos esta noche en la cena.

―Bueno… no se señora Holmes ―dudo John ―. Como ya he dicho no quiero causar problemas.

―Llámame Violet querido, ya te lo he dicho en incontables veces ―le reprendió ―. A las 6:30 os quiero a los dos en el gran comedor. No tardéis.

Con esa última advertencia su madre salió de su habitación de la misma manera en la que había entrado, rápida y elegantemente rápido. John miraba con incredibilidad.

― ¿Ha dicho gran comedor? ―pregunto con duda.

Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco y se levanto de la cama.

―Esto es un desastre John ―se quejo con disgusto agarrándose el pelo con las dos manos ―. No solo te adentras en un nido de serpientes sino que cenas con ellas. No sé cómo no has acabado en Gryffindor con lo estúpido que eres a veces.

― ¡hey! ―se quejo John ― No te metas con los Gryffindor, y no generalices. Y deja de hacer metáforas tontas con serpientes y nidos.

―Son valientes John, y a veces por demostrarlo hacen cosas estúpidas, créeme la valentía es el mejor apelativo para la estupidez.

John puso los ojos en blanco y sin saber que hacer de pie fue a la cama y se sentó en el bode.

―John, ¿sabes que vas a conocer a mi padre hoy, verdad? ―le pregunto Sherlock con pesar.

John le miro con sorpresa, Sherlock resoplo, John ni siquiera había pensando en aquello. Y es que en los cuatro años que los dos se conocían John nunca había conocido a su padre, y él había sido feliz por eso.

* * *

_He corregido un pequeño error que cometí en el capitulo anterior, Molly es una Ravenclaw no una Hufflepuff :D_

_Próximamente__ papa Holmes..._


	6. Capitulo 6

**Capitulo 6**

* * *

― Dime Watson, ¿a que espera dedicarse cuando salga de Hogwarts? ―le pregunto su padre tras tragar el último trozo de ternera que se había llevado a la boca.

Acaban de empezar el segundo plato y, después de todas las miradas lanzadas por su padre hacia John en el trascurso del primer plato, su padre había decidido dirigirse a él por primera vez.

Sherlock miro su propio plato tratando de aplacar sus ganas de lanzarse contra John y protegerle de sus padres.

John pillado por sorpresa se apresuro a masticar su propia comida antes de responder.

―Pues espero convertirme en sanador, señor.

― ¿Sanador? ―repitió su padre llevándose otro trozo a la boca ― No tiene aspecto de sanador, Watson. Quizás la carrera de Auror le convenga más.

John asistió con cuidado bajo la atenta mirada de su padre. Su madre se mantenía en silencio, demasiado ocupada con su comida para atender a la conversación. Sherlock deseo poder ser como ella, poder aparentar estar en otro sitio.

―El amigo de mi hijo mayor es Auror, ¿sabe Watson? ―comento su padre retirando la mirada de John, Sherlock lo vio relajarse ―Él es un Hufflepuff también, pero es un sangre limpia. Tú no lo eres ¿no, Watson?

John se volvió a tensar. Sherlock gruño por la bajo.

―Padre.

Su padre le miro rápidamente con irritación, Sherlock le sostuvo la mirada con reto hasta que fue demasiado y tuvo que bajarla, por el rabillo del ojo vio a John mirándole, Sherlock le miro aun sin subir la cabeza y John asintió débilmente con la cabeza diciéndole que todo estaba bien.

―No te he dado permiso para hablar Sherlock ―le reprendió su padre ―. Y me gustaría mucho saber de las raíces de su _amigo._

Sherlock retuvo otro gruñido, como si no lo supiera ya, pensó con irritación. Aunque aparentaba no preocuparse por ellos, Sherlock sabía con certeza que su padre estaba al tanto de lo que hacían y con quien mantenían relación sus hijos. Todo por el bien del nombre de la familia, claro.

Su padre se volvió de nuevo hacia John esperando a que respondiera. John trago saliva.

―Soy mestizo, señor ―le confirmo John sin vergüenza alguna ―. Mi madre es muggle y mi padre fue un mago.

― ¿Y cuando falleció su padre Watson?

―En la segunda Guerra mágica señor, era un Auror. ―le respondió John tomándose un momento para beber de su agua.

Sherlock le miraba en silencio, recordando el día en el que John le había contado aquella historia, recordó su orgullo en la voz y la tristeza misma, también recordó lo asqueado que se sintió al saber que su propio abuelo también murió en ese campo de batalla, al lado de Voldemort.

―Mi padre también murió en aquella guerra Watson, pero en circunstancias distintas me temo ―le conto su padre con malicia.

John asistió con entendimiento incomodo. Esta vez fue su madre la que carraspeo su garganta llamando la atención de todos e interrumpiendo el incomodo interrogatorio. Sherlock se lo agradeció enormemente.

― ¿También era un Hufflepuff su padre, John? ―le pregunto su madre con una falsa sonrisa.

―No, no, mi padre fue un Gryffindor señora Holmes ―le respondió John con cautela.

―Oh, bueno yo no entiendo de eso querido ―le contesto su madre a la ligera pinchando en su tenedor un trozo de carne ―, creo que nunca llegare a comprender tanta importancia por las Casas de una escuela.

―Madre fue a la academia Beauxbatons, John ―le explico Sherlock.

John le miro con sorpresa.

― ¿Es usted Francesa? ―le pregunto John a su madre ―Si no es mucha indiscreción preguntarlo, señora Holmes.

―Medio Francesa medio Inglesa, querido ―rio su madre

John se volvió a mirarlo con una ceja arqueada.

―Nunca me has dicho que eres parte francés ―le acuso John.

Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco, como si aquello realmente importase, pensó. Entonces Sherlock sintió los ojos de su padre sobre él y se volvió a mirarlo. Este le miraba con cautela, Sherlock podía ver los engranajes de su cerebro girando, calculando, tratando de comprender algo. El mismo Sherlock frunció el ceño.

Sherlock y su padre permanecieron en silencio el resto de la cena, por otro lado, su madre y John establecieron una innecesaria conversación sobre Francia.

oOo

John y Sherlock subían las escaleras de la mansión en dirección al cuarto de Sherlock. Ninguno de los dos hablaba, aun estaban demasiado ocupados asimilando la cena.

Entonces, cuando los dos estaban ya en un silencioso pasillo que llevaba por fin a la habitación, la madre de Sherlock apareció frente a ellos de la nada. John pego un grito asustado, Sherlock se sobresalto también pero aparento calma.

―Queridos, no hay nada que temer ―rio ella dejando ver sus blancos dientes.

―Yo no estaría tan seguro…―susurro Sherlock recibiendo un codazo en el costado de John.

Su madre pareció no enterarse y les siguió mirando con una sonrisa en la cara.

―He hablado con Siger, querido ―dijo dirigiéndose a John esta vez―, y los dos estaríamos encantados de que te aquí hasta lo que queda de fiestas, hasta el cumpleaños de Sherlock.

John abrió la boca sorprendido, Sherlock se paso la mano por la cara arrugando su frente en el proceso.

―Señora, yo no…

―Bueno, lo dicho querido, mañana por la mañana mandare a Mycroft a por tus cosas, esta noche duerme en la habitación de Sherlock, que te preste un pijama. Mañana te prepararan la habitación de invitados.

―Son muy amables, pero…

―Espero que tú te encargues de comunicarlo a tu madre ―siguió su madre ignorándole ―. De todas formas no creo que sea un problema, Sherlock se ha quedado varias navidades con tu familia.

John asistió resignado. Violet sonrió de nuevo más ampliamente y con una inclinación de cabeza desapareció de la misma forma en la que había aparecido.

El silencio se volvió a instalar en el pasillo, Sherlock miraba al suelo tratando de asimilar lo ocurrido. Esto era más que un desastre, ¿se puede saber cómo demonios iba a hacer ahora la poción multijugos con John en casa? No podía dejarlo solo en la mansión.

― ¿Por qué le has dicho que si? ―acuso Sherlock con irritación.

―Yo no le he dicho que si, Sherlock ―se defendió John cruzándose de brazos ―. Si no te has dado cuenta no me ha dejado hablar.

Sherlock resoplo y se dirigió hasta su habitación dejando a John en el pasillo. Este lo alcanzo sin problemas antes de llegar ante su puerta. Los dos entraron con John cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

― ¿No quieres que pase contigo el resto de vacaciones?—le pregunto John con un deje de dolor.

Sherlock frunció el ceño.

―No digas tonterías John ―le reprendió ―. No quiero que te sientas atacado eso es todo, por si no te has dado cuanta vengo de una amplia familia de sangres limpias, la mayoría de ellos apoyo en su tiempo a Voldemort.

John sonrió y levanto su brazo hasta dejarlo en el hombro izquierdo de Sherlock. Sherlock se estremeció ante el tacto, John no pareció darse cuenta.

―No soy débil Sherlock, no voy a dejar que me intimiden ―le aseguro John dándole un apretón en el hombro.

Sherlock asintió y se retiro del toque. Se dirigió a su cama y se tumbo boca arriba. John le miraba desde su sitio.

―Así que el nombre de tu padre es Siger, ¿no?

―Obviamente, no seas obtuso.

―Perdóname listillo, pero me parece haber oído un "estamos encantados" y tu padre no parece muy encantado de tenerme aquí que digamos. ―ironizo John sentándose en el otro lado de la cama.

―Si no le gustaras no te hubiera permitido ni entrar en su casa John ―le aseguro Sherlock ―. Digamos que te tolera. Creo que no va a molestarte más, puedes estar tranquilo.

John le sonrió.

―Ya me quedo más tranquilo ―rio.

Sherlock le lanzo la primera almohada que alcanzo.

* * *

_Oh, papa Holmes, nunca se que pensar de él. :D_


	7. Capitulo 7

**Capitulo 7**

* * *

Las vacaciones de navidad le fueron arrebatadas de las manos sin poder hacer nada, sin darse cuenta ya había llegado su cumpleaños y atrás quedaron los días con John, solo con John.

Tal y como había predicho sus padres no volvieron a molestarles, su padre apenas se dejo ver y su madre no salió de la biblioteca. Sherlock disfruto junto a John de unos días de diversión y de cómoda tranquilidad.

Las peleas de bolas de nieve y de almohadas, las risas por experimentos fallidos, la tranquilidad y el silencio frente al fuego con cada uno de ellos leyendo a la luz de las llamas, y sobretodo el sonrojo de John al despertarse junto a él tras la primera noche de dormir juntos, y su rápida huida al baño la segunda noche, siempre quedarían encerradas en su palacio mental, en una de las muchas habitaciones dedicadas a John.

Sherlock no solo recordó lo que era tener de nuevo a John todo para él, sino que comenzó a sentir cosas diferentes, cosas que no llegaba a entender. Sherlock sabía que no era normal sonreír tanto como lo hacía últimamente, ni sentir como su pecho y sus órganos bailaban a sus anchas cada vez que John le sonreía.

Por eso mismo esperaba que este problema se resolviera junto al otro, y por eso sus ganas de poder efectuar su plan e ir a una cita con John no pudieron más que aumentar. Pero antes necesitaba elaborar la maldita poción o conseguirla de otra manera, ya que John, con su impredecible pero agradable presencia, no le había permitido elaborarla cuando él lo tenía planeado.

Fuera como fuese Sherlock estaba preparado para su plan.

oOo

Sherlock llego hasta la biblioteca de su casa y entro sin llamar. Ninguno de sus padres levantó la mirada de sus libros ante su repentina llegada.

―No está aquí ―murmuró su padre pasando de hoja.

―Eso ya lo veo ―gruño Sherlock en respuesta, llevaba más de una hora buscando a John por la mansión y aun mirando en los sitios más comunes y lógicos en los que estaría Sherlock no había sido capaz de encontrarlo ― ¿Sabéis donde esta?

―Si no lo sabes tú querido ―le respondió su madre aun sin levantar la vista del libro.

Sherlock volvió a gruñir y se dispuso a salir cuando la voz de su madre lo paro.

―Sherlock querido ―le llamo su madre, Sherlock se volvió a ella ―, felicidades amor.

Sherlock le devolvió la sonrisa a su madre de manera instantánea.

―Gracias Mummy. ―le agradeció sinceramente.

―Sherlock recuerda que en media hora llega tu hermano y Greg ―le comento su padre ignorando el cariñoso intercambio de palabras entre madre e hijo ―, esta vez espero que no te escondas.

―Claro que no padre ―estuvo de acuerdo Sherlock con ironía.

―Cierra la puerta cuando te vayas Sherlock.

Sherlock asintió irritado y salió en silencio. Por si no fuera poco la repentina desaparición de John, el pesado e hijo predilecto llegaba a casa en poco tiempo.

oOo

Sherlock aun no había logrado encontrar a John para cuando su hermano llego con Greg colgado del brazo.

Sherlock les gruño a modo saludo más por amenaza de su padre que por otra cosa. Greg como de costumbre le sonrió con diversión y a pesar de sus quejas consiguió pasarle un brazo por los hombros para darle una especie de abrazo.

― ¡Felicidades Sherlock! ―exclamo dándole un apretón, Sherlock se retorció incomodo hasta que Greg se soltó con una risilla. ―Ya estas hecho todo un hombre ―bromeo dándole una pequeña sacudida en el hombro.

Sherlock le fulmino con la mirada demostrándole que sus palabras no le hacían ni una pizca de gracia.

―Te agradecería que te lavaras mejor esas manos si vas a tocarme después de tocar a Mycroft en otras zonas menos visibles ―se quejo Sherlock con una mueca asqueada.

Greg se sonrojo pero no parecía para nada avergonzado, más bien divertido.

― Sherlock, te puedo asegurar que los dos nos hemos limpiado a fondo para venir a tu cumpleaños, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte ―ironizo Mycroft con una sonrisa lasciva ―Gregory querido, vamos a saludar a mis padres.

Greg asintió y siguió a Mycroft a través del pasillo. Sherlock se quedo quieto en el pasillo viéndolos irse y fue testigo de cómo la mano de Mycroft rodeaba la cintura de Greg con una mezcla de cuidado y posesión, curioso Sherlock vio como Greg no solo se relajaba ante el toque sino como se acercaba más a Mycroft.

Sin saber por qué, Sherlock sintió la enorme necesidad de tocar a John.

oOo

Al final Sherlock abandono la búsqueda de John y fue a sentarse en la misma sala donde se celebraría su cumpleaños en breves momentos. La sala estaba vacía de gente, únicamente decorada por un gran árbol de navidad y una mesa repletas de regalos entre el pequeño círculo de sofás que la rodeaban.

Sherlock se tiro en el sofá y dejo escapar un suspiro. Aburrido, su mirada vago por toda la habitación antes de pararse en el montón de regalos.

Como todos los años su extensa familia mandaba un regalo con una nota de disculpas por no poder ir. Y como la mayoría de los años, Sherlock no se esperaba otra cosa que regalos inútiles.

Sherlock tomo un regalo pequeño que estaba en el borde de la mesa. Lo sostuvo frente a su cara y lo movió ante sus ojos. Era una pequeña cajita que sin duda contenía un alfiler para corbata.

Sherlock resoplo, ¿para qué narices creía la gente que necesitaba un alfiler de corbata? Como si no tuviera uno ya. Inútiles, pensó Sherlock lanzando la pequeña caja sin preocuparse donde caía.

―! Hey! Cuidado ―exclamo Greg entrando por la puerta ―.Puede haber algo delicado ahí.

Sherlock se inclino para verle pero no se movió del sofá.

―Alfiler para corbata, no es importante.

Greg resoplo con diversión, se acerco al sofá donde estaba tumbado Sherlock y sin molestarse en pedirle que se apartara, agarro sus pies y los levanto para poder sentarse en el extremo del sofá, los pies de Sherlock quedaron encima de sus rodillas. Sherlock no se molesto en quitarlos.

―Conociendo a tu familia estará hecho de oro ―ironizo Greg pasándose una mano por la cara para ocultar su sonrisa.

―Oro blanco sin duda ―le confirmo Sherlock con aburrimiento.

― ¿Cómo demonios sabes eso? ―exclamo Greg con sorpresa.

―Lo envía Tía Meg, le encanta el oro blanco, ¿no la viste en la cena de año nuevo? ―explico Sherlock con aburrimiento ―Además, todos los años me manda algo con oro blanco, es bastante obvio.

―Sí, lo sé ―rio Greg ―. No sé cómo se me ha ocurrido preguntar.

―Son todos tan inútiles, no creo que sepan el concepto de un buen regalo ―se quejo ―. Espero que este año Mycroft y tú no volváis a regalarme otra capa, ya tengo tres.

Greg realmente rio ante esto.

―No, no, no creo que sea otra capa ―le tranquilizo con una sonrisa ―. Y hablando de eso, Mycroft te va a regalar un regalo y yo otro―Sherlock le miro con curiosidad, Greg nunca le había regalado nada por sí mismo―. Y creo que sería conveniente que te lo diera ahora.

Sherlock se enderezo en el sofá y se acerco a Greg.

― ¿Qué es? ―le pregunto totalmente interesado.

Greg saco un paquete perfectamente envuelto de su bolsillo, que claramente tenía un hechizo de extensión indetectable.

―No seas impaciente ―se burlo Greg sosteniendo el paquete entre sus manos, no era pequeño pero tampoco era lo bastante grande como para no poder caber entre sus manos ―. Ahora cuidado, esto sí que es algo delicado.

Sherlock se lo arrebato de las manos en cuanto Greg se fue a pasárselo. Aunque nunca lo admitiera estaba ligeramente emocionado, algo tenía este regalo que Greg no quería que su familia ni John se enterase.

Lo movió entre sus manos con cuidado tratando de averiguar que era, lo paso ante su oído ante la amplia sonrisa de Greg. Pudo oír un pequeño tintineo y curioso no pudo más y desenvolvió el regalo.

Era una caja de madera con un frasco de cristal dentro. Sherlock abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver que era poción multijugos.

Sherlock levanto la vista hacia Greg totalmente confundido.

―La requisamos en una redada, pensé que podía serte útil ―comento Greg con una sonrisa.

― ¿Pero, como…? ―pregunto Sherlock frunciendo el ceño ―. Mycroft ―dijo dando con la evidencia, Greg asintió con la cabeza.

―Evidentemente, me lo comento y aunque no creo que sea una buena idea, me pareció un regalo adecuado.

Sherlock resoplo, sin darse cuenta sus manos se cerraron entorno al frasco con fuerza, sorprendido Sherlock miro hacia el frasco y tras mirarlo un momento lo guardo en la caja.

No podía negar que estaba agradecido, ahora no tendría que esperar tanto, pues no tendría que elaborarla. Y aunque le fastidiara que fuera por Mycroft, Sherlock no podía dejar de apuntar que en realidad fue Greg quien se la regalo…

―Piensa muy bien en lo que vas a hacer Sherlock ―Greg se había vuelto más serio y le miraba con una pequeña arruga en la frente.

―No sé de qué me hablas ―le contesto Sherlock haciéndose el inocente.

―Se que todos hacemos locuras en estas situaciones, sabe dios que yo también he hecho locuras, pero atente a las posibles consecuencias…

― ¿En qué situaciones? ―le cortó Sherlock con el ceño fruncido, Greg no podía entender su experimento, él nunca ha estado a punto de perder a John como él mismo estaba en ese momento.

Greg le miro en silencio durante unos pocos segundos hasta que le respondió.

―En las que uno está enamorado, Sherlock.

* * *

_Pobre Sherlock, tener que enterarse de esta manera jaja esperemos que lo pueda asimilar. _

_!Tranquilos! En el siguiente ya vuelven a Hogwarts :D_


	8. Capitulo 8

**Capitulo 8**

* * *

Sin dejar de leer su nuevo libro de venenos, Sherlock siguió a John a través del expreso de Hogwarts, el cual, a pesar de no estar tan lleno como el primero de septiembre, estaba ligeramente obstruido por alumnos que chocaban con ellos sin parar.

Aunque al contrario que Sherlock, John los esquivaba cuando podía con gran destreza.

―Sherlock, por aquí ―le aviso John unos paso más adelante.

Sherlock asintió sin apartar la vista del libro y se encamino hacia él.

―Agradezco mucho tu pasión por mi regalo pero como no mires por dónde vas te la vas a pegar ―le advirtió John agarrándole de un brazo y tirando de él hacia dentro del compartimento.

Sherlock se dejo llevar y se sentó junto a la ventana aun sin dejar el libro.

Había sido un buen regalo, uno de los mejores junto con la poción multijugos de Greg. Pero el hecho de que John lo hubiera escondido por la casa lo había hecho inmejorable.

John, delante de su familia, le había dicho que no tenía su regalo consigo, que lo había escondido por la mansión y de ahí su extraña desaparición. Aun recordaba con vergüenza como tras esa confesión, Sherlock, sin poder evitarlo, había corrido a darle un abrazo a John para luego salir corriendo en su búsqueda.

La búsqueda había durado cinco horas, pero luego averiguar que está debajo de su almohada.

Oh, John, pequeño listillo.

―John este libro muggle es fascinante ―suspiro Sherlock ―. Hay venenos a los que los magos no damos ninguna importancia pero que son igualmente fascinantes.

John le sonrió sentándose frente a él.

―Me alegro mucho que te gustara el libro Sherlock ―le dijo con sinceridad ―No fue fácil escabullirme ―rio John―, por suerte contaba con la ayuda de tus padres.

― ¿Mis padres? ―exclamo Sherlock confuso levantando la vista del libro por primera vez en horas ― ¿Mi padre también?

―Oh, sí. ¿No lo sabías?

Sherlock negó con la cabeza, había deducido que su madre le había ayudado pero no tenía constancia de que su padre también lo hubiera hecho.

―El mismo se me acerco y me ofreció llevarme al Callejón Diagon ―John se paso la mano por el pelo atrayendo hacia allí la mirada y los pensamientos de Sherlock―. Luego me recogió.

Sherlock asintió ausente sin apartar la vista del pelo de John. No quería más que tocarlo el mismo con sus propias manos, descubrir si era tan suave como aprecia…

Fue un golpe en el cristal de la puerta el que lo saco de sus pensamientos, él y John giraron su cabeza al mismo tiempo hacia la puerta. Pero John fue el único que sonrió abiertamente hacia Mary.

― ¡Feliz año nuevo John! ―exclamo ella entrando de golpe al compartimiento y dirigiéndose a John con los brazos abiertos.

John la recibió en su pecho sin levantarse del sitio. Los dos compartieron un beso que pareció eterno. Sherlock mantuvo su mirada en ellos a pesar de las ganas de mirar hacia otra lado o incluso irse no sin antes mandarle un hechizo aturdidor a la joven.

―Feliz año Mary ―le felicito John en cuanto se separaron.

Mary fue a darle otro beso pero John se aparto de ella sonrojándose ante la mirada crítica de Sherlock desde el asiento de enfrente. Sherlock entrecerró los ojos con verdadera molestia.

Mary pareció pillar la indirecta de John y darse cuenta de la presencia de Sherlock en el compartimiento. Pero sin una pizca de vergüenza se separo de John y se acerco a Sherlock.

Sherlock la miro extrañado separándose un poco de ella, pero ella le agarro de los hombros y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Sus labios estaban calientes sobre su fría mejilla, Sherlock se estremeció.

― ¡Feliz año Sherlock! ―exclamo ella separándose y sentándose al lado de John que le miraba algo cohibido.

Sherlock cerró la boca y asintió rápidamente dos veces.

―Sí, sí, gracias ―murmuro volviendo a su libro.

Por el rabillo del ojo Sherlock vio a la pareja mirarse sin decir palabra. Si empezaban a besarse de nuevo Sherlock no dudaría en irse de allí.

Pero al contrario de lo que pensaba Mary intento entablar conversación con él. Cosa que él encontró totalmente horrible.

―Bonita bufanda Sherlock, ¿es nueva verdad? ―le pregunto ella con simpatía.

Sherlock se planteo no contestarla e ignorarla pero John decidió por él dándole una patada en la espinilla. Sherlock le miro con acusación y recibo la típica mirada con marca Watson de _compórtate-Sherlock-o-te-enteraras. _Sherlock suspiro y se volvió hacia Mary con una falsa sonrisa. Ella les miraba en silencio, casi con algo que Sherlock creyó que era admiración.

―Sí, es nueva ―le contesto Sherlock ―obviamente ya que nunca me la he puesto antes.

―Sherlock.

―Un color un tanto peculiar ¿no te parece? ―continuo Mary ignorando sus malas formas ―, podría confundirse con la bufanda de Ravenclaw ―señalo ella.

Sherlock la miro y cerró su libro. Merlín sabe cuántas veces algo dentro de él había querido hacer daño a alguien con sus palabras, y cuantas otras lo hizo sin querer. Mary no era caso aparte, pero si una contradicción. Pues no quería hacerle daño en sí, tan solo quería hacerle ver que John era suyo, algo así como marcar su territorio. Pero como no podía ponerse a mear encima de John las palabras parecían ser lo mejor. Y ciertamente había una especie de placer en ello.

―La bufanda es azul porque al parecer John, tu querido novio, piensa que hace juego con mis ojos y los resalta más ―le explico con placer, John frente a él se volvió a poner rojo ―. El mismo me la regalo ayer mismo ―termino él con una sonrisa.

Mary abrió los ojos y asintió entendiendo sus palabras.

―Y no se equivoca ―estuvo de acuerdo.

Sherlock entrecerró los ojos durante unos segundos y después volvió a su libro de venenos. Agacho la cabeza y dejo pasar su boca por la bufanda azul mientras se concentraba en ignorar a los dos.

Mary se fue poco después. Sherlock continúo leyendo sintiendo la mirada de John sobre él durante todo el camino al castillo.

oOo

Aunque era parte del plan, Sherlock odiaba cada parte del mismo. Cuando había acordado esta investigación no esperaba que fuera tan duro.

Tener que espiar a Mary_, no_, tener que espiar a Mary con John sin que ninguno de los dos supiera de su presencia, era duro. Era lo peor que había tenido que ver.

A tal punto llego su molestia y su rabia al ver la intimidad de los dos que Sherlock comenzó a replantearse la en un principio estúpida teoría de Greg con respecto a lo que estaba sintiendo hacia John y su actual situación; que estaba enamorado.

Enamorado, Greg había dicho que el estaba a enamorado de John, y Sherlock no pudo más que llamarlo estúpido e huir de la habitación encuanto su cabeza fue capaz de interpretar lo dicho por Greg, se fue sin mirar atrás sintiendo como ni su corazón ni su cabeza estaban de acuerdo con sus palabras.

Por supuesto después de darle el abrazo a John y salir corriendo no había podido evitar notar la sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro de Greg. Pero una vez más y distraído por la emoción de un puzzle Sherlock lo había ignorado totalmente.

Era más fácil así, dejarlo en el fondo de su mente, pues como cada cosa relacionada con John le era imposible borrarlo.

Y ahora, aquí estaba camuflado por la magia observando como John y Mary compartían un largo beso bajo uno de los arboles del patio de Hogwarts, cuestionando su cordura ante el asunto.

No se puede matar a una idea, y aunque no imposible, aplacar un sentimiento tan grande como el que Sherlock empezaba a sentir con claridad le era imposible.

Sentado frente a John y Mary sin que ellos lo supieran Sherlock dejo vagar su mente y por primera vez en mucho tiempo considero ser sincero consigo mismo.

Estar enamorado era una atrocidad, algo horrible que nunca había querido experimentar, pero estar enamorado de John era otra cosa muy distinta.

Y sin poder evitarlo, Sherlock se imagino a sí mismo en el lugar de Mary, pero no como ella sino como él. Y que baje Merlín y lo vea pues era la imagen más bonita que había visualizado en su mente.

―Mary, estaba pensando que este sábado podríamos ir a Hogsmeade ―le comento John tras separarse.

― ¿Me está pidiendo una cita, capitán? ―le pregunto ella con una ceja levantada, Sherlock se trago un resoplido.

John le sonrió y le dio un peque beso en la comisura del labio.

―Si así lo desea la señorita ―le respondió John con una sonrisa picara.

Mary rio y volvió a besar a John. Esta vez Sherlock no se quedo a mirar, tenía todo lo que necesitaba.

Sherlock se fue a los calabozos sin echar la vista atrás con la certeza de que este sábado pondría en marcha su plan y por fin Mary saldría de sus vidas pues daría con la solución, sabría que necesita John y lo pondría en marcha para que no tuviera que buscarlo en mujeres.

Mientras tanto él intentaría manejar sus nuevos sentimientos hacia John.

Pues, cuando has eliminado lo imposible lo que queda aunque improbable tiene que ser verdad. Y ahora era indudable que está enamorado de John.

Aunque no supiera muy bien que significaba aquello.

* * *

_En el próximo capitulo: ¡LA CITA! :D_


End file.
